Sweden
'HISTORY' Sweden was neutral during the First World War, capitalizing on the war by secretly selling steel, machined parts, grains, and lumber to both sides, creating a huge flow of money in the nation during the war. As luck had it no aggressive action was ever taken against Sweden and their tactics never discovered. Sweden emerged from the war on top of Europe, rich from its tactics and unscathed by war the nation went into an immense boom. People who had been immigrating to North America soon started coming back; the nation was growing at an untold rate. Small sky scrapers popped up in Stockholm and other Swedish cities, Stockholm began to look like a small new york. However eventually this slowed down, and Sweden took a back seat around 1945, the population grew at a rate faster then the nation had known for a long time, but not much else happened aside from new infrastructure, and larger mines in the iron rich north. In the 1970’s Sweden’s population had grown to a sturdy 11.3 million and was one of the largest exporters of woods and iron in Europe. Sweden took a back seat again for most of 1970, but in the Finnish crisis Sweden decided to do something drastic. Over the next 3 years the Swedish army grew eleven fold, fearing aggressive action by Northern Finland the border became one of the most fortified in Europe, studded with bases and Bunkers the Swedish army guards it day and night. Military innovations followed and by 1975 Sweden had developed the E-200 tank, filling a gap that had plagued the nation for a long time after World War One. Back in 1971 however Sweden made a fatal decision allowing ships into the Baltic sea, leading them to the Chinese submarines that destroyed them. Sweden has not put effort into mending relations with Spain or the NWC. It is clear Sweden may be thought of as allowing them into the grasp of the Chinese subs but it is unknown if this has had any long lasting effect in those nations. In 1976 Sweden continues to enjoy the peace it has had since Finland was taken by Russia in the 1800’s however rising tensions among nations and the dissolution of Russia has placed Sweden in a position that it has not been in for a very long time, imminent threat. The Russian states are of particular concern to Sweden, not like North Finland but more of a concern as to what the Russian states could do should they begin to unite again. Prussia has also been of concern, but a long peace has put Sweden at ease. Norway ahs never seen an issue based on their inability to invade my sea based on Swedish presence at the entrance to the Baltic, and a land invasion is all but impossible based on the mountains and Sweden’s strong ground force. Armed Forces The Swedish armed forces consist of the Army, Navy, and Air force. The armed forces employs some 962,000 men and women and is used as a powerful deterrent to North Finland and other forces. Sweden is considered a military and economic power in Europe. Army MBT Swedens main battle tank is the E-200. It sports 23 inches of sloped composite armor with optional Applique armor in the E-201 varient, heat guards can be added to the tanks front and back sections. The 120 MM smoothbore cannon can fire APFSDS, HEAT, HESH, HE shells, giving it an srsenal for all tasks. The E-200 travels at a steady 48 MPH and uses autoloader that is contianed in a small bump ont he top of the tank, this bump has 28 inches of armour as opposed to the normal tank. The E-200 has the ability to view the front and back of the tank and utilizes turretless design giving it a sleek look and a small and hard to target profile. 783 E-200 tanks are currently in service. Standard Issue Rifle Swedens standard issue rifle is the O38 which fires a 7.62X39MM round at 1000 RPM in 3 round burst mode. The rifle also sports semi automatic fire and a strong resistence to cold water and snow. Mud is also accounted for in the design. APC http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansarbandvagn_302 ~Armour is composite sloped 10 inches with heat guards~ 587 are currently in service. Artillery http://www.haaland.info/armour/index.php/swedisharmour/swedish-artillery/77-155mmself-propelledgunic ~Dialed in, non computer~ 354 are currently in service. Ongoing Projects http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infanterikanonvagn_91 Mid development. Air Force Multirole Fighter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saab_37_Viggen 316 are currently in service. Bomber Aircraft http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avro_Vulcan ~Swedish name: Halla Doden, Added armour with two extra engines to compensate~ 212 are currently in service. Helicopter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bell_OH-58_Kiowa ~Swedish name: Striden Helikopter Tvas~ 211 are currently in service. Navy Cruiser Frigate Corvette Other Compulsory service from 18 to 19 years of age, Splinter cammo, varying colours. for each section of the armed forces.